This Time Won't You Save Me
by WOW-NazCanWRITE
Summary: This is a fic about Mercedes and a down fall she had when Sam left. The story is short, but it is really good. I just suck at summary's.


**OK, ****hey ****people! ****This ****is ****my ****very ****first ****Fic! ****(Yaayy!) ****I'm ****not ****gonna' ****say ****go ****easy ****on ****me, ****because ****all ****criticism ****is ****OK ****with ****me****:)**

**Just ****So ****YOU ****Know:****I ****don't ****own ****ANY ****of ****the ****characters, ****the ****show ****nor ****the ****song**

**Disclaimer:****I ****OWN ****NOTHING!**

_**I **__**drove **__**for **__**miles **__**just **__**to **__**find **__**you **__**in **__**my **__**mind**__**  
><strong>__**Self **__**only **__**screams **__**all **__**these **__**voices **__**in **__**my **__**head**__**  
><strong>__**You **__**gave **__**me **__**strength **__**gave **__**me **__**hope **__**for **__**a **__**lifetime**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**never **__**was **__**satisfied**_

**Mercedes ****drove ****her ****Jeep ****in ****rapid ****speed ****with ****tears ****streaming ****from ****her ****face. ****She ****had ****left ****school ****grounds i****n ****a ****hurry. ****She ****was ****sick ****and ****tired ****of ****the ****boys ****and ****girls ****at ****her ****school. ****They ****never ****had ****anything ****good ****to ****say. ****She ****was ****always ****the ****fat ****girl ****or ****the ****ugly ****girl ****and ****she ****knew ****this, ****she ****couldn't ****shake ****the ****things ****they ****said ****about ****her ****from ****her ****mind. ****Ever ****since ****Sam ****had ****left ****her ****confidence ****was ****at ****an ****all ****time ****low ****and ****she ****was ****depressed. ****Sam ****was ****her ****rock, ****her ****heat ****beat, ****her ****life ****line, ****her ****everything. ****He ****was ****the ****reason ****she ****walked ****with ****her ****hea d****held ****high ****and ****a ****smile ****on ****her ****face. ****She ****hadn't ****realized ****until ****he ****was ****gone.**

_**This **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me; **__**this **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**my self **__**giving **__**up, **__**giving **__**up**__**  
><strong>__**This **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me; **__**this **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me**__**  
><strong>__**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**myself **__**giving **__**up, **__**giving **__**up**_

**She ****needed ****him. ****At ****this ****moment. ****At ****this ****time. ****She ****needed ****him ****to ****wrap ****his ****arms ****around ****her ****and ****tell ****her ****she ****was ****beautiful ****and ****to ****forget ****what ****others ****say ****about ****her. ****She ****was ****giving ****up. ****She ****parked ****her ****car ****in ****the ****park ****her ****and ****Sam ****had ****their ****first ****kiss ****and ****cried.**

_**It's **__**not **__**your **__**fault**__**  
><strong>__**Ima **__**bitch **__**ima **__**monster**__**  
><strong>__**Yes **__**Ima **__**beast **__**and **__**I **__**feast **__**when **__**I **__**conquer**__**  
><strong>__**But **__**I'm **__**alone **__**on **__**my **__**throne,**__**all **__**these **__**witches**__**  
><strong>__**I **__**came **__**this **__**way **__**all **__**this **__**way **__**just **__**to **__**say**_

**She ****remembered ****the ****time ****Santana ****had ****posted ****every ****flaw ****she ****had ****all ****over ****the ****school ****and ****how ****everyone ****had ****treated ****her. ****How ****they ****laughed ****and ****called ****her ****a ****cow. ****And ****how ****Sam ****was ****there ****to ****comfort ****her ****how ****he ****told ****her ****she ****was ****exquisite ****and ****beautiful ****in ****every ****way... ****and ****how ****she ****told ****him ****shut ****the ****fuck ****up, ****that ****she ****knew ****he w****as ****lying ****and ****that ****he ****just ****felt ****sorry ****for ****her. ****And ****now ****he ****was ****gone ****and ****she ****fell. ****Fell ****down ****in ****a ****deep ****hole.**

_**This **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me; **__**this **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me**_**  
><strong>_**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**my self **__**giving **__**up, **__**giving **__**up**_**  
><strong>_**This **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me; **__**this **__**time **__**won't **__**you **__**save **__**me**_**  
><strong>_**Baby **__**I **__**can **__**feel **__**my self **__**giving **__**up, **__**giving **__**up**_

**She ****took ****her ****purse ****from ****the ****passenger ****seat. ****She ****was ****hesitant, ****but ****she ****then ****took ****out ****her ****pocket ****knife. ****With ****the ****knife ****she ****placed ****it ****to ****her ****wrist. ****Slowly ****she ****slid ****it ****and ****watched ****as ****the ****blood ****leaked ****from ****her ****wrist.**

**I'm ****giving ****up ****baby ****yes ****I'm ****giving ****up ****baby****  
><strong>**It ****seems ****like ****I've ****been ****driving ****for ****miles****  
><strong>**Yes ****I'm ****giving ****up ****baby****  
><strong>**And ****I ****can't ****seem ****to ****silent ****these ****voices ****in ****my ****head****  
><strong>**This ****time ****won't ****you ****save ****me?****  
><strong>**Come ****save ****me****  
><strong>**This ****time ****won't ****you ****save ****me?****  
><strong>**Come ****save ****me**

**There ****you ****have ****it !****:)**

**Review ****please! ****I'm ****open ****to ****all ****critiques.**


End file.
